


Restrained, Restraint

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray accuses Neela of being too controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained, Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navy_brat_1972](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=navy_brat_1972).



> First posted 09 May 2007

"What?" She could not believe what he'd just had the gall to say to her.

"Well-" _Ha!_ It looked like he was beginning to wish he hadn't just said it.

"Say that again." _I dare you._

"What I meant was that you, um, you're all organised and planning stuff and... not that that's a bad thing or anything. Not at all. Ever. It's just sometimes it would be..."

"It would be what?" She snapped at him.

"It would be good if you did something, well, a little... spontaneous once in a while."

She looked at him, and watched as he shivered.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

***

Neela stormed through the doors into the ER, late coming back from lunch, and rushed to trauma for a surgical consult.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Everyone in the room turned to her at once,

"Apart from the big hole in his chest?" Morris asked, laughing at her.

"Right." She shook her head, trying to clear out the conversation she'd just had. "Let's get on with it, then."

***

"Neela?" She turned back to Morris after throwing her gloves into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Morris, is there a problem?"

"No! No problem..." He stood, staring at her, fidgeting.

"Apart from?"

"Well, what's up?"

"What's up?"

"Yeah. You were totally out of it in there, girl."

"Oh, nothing. I'll be ok in a bit."

Morris laughed,

"Does it have anything to do with that stunned look I just saw on Ray's face?"

"Morris?" At his look she continued, "Shut up and go away."

He held up his hands in defence,

"Sorry, sorry. I'm going. I'm going."

***

Her mood hadn't lifted by the time she left work and walked home. Ray was still on shift for another hour. She dawdled as she walked down the busy street. A street light flashed overhead as she noticed the shop she usually hurried past.

_Ha! I'll show him spontaneity!_

She slowed even further as she came to the door and pushed her way into the shop.

***

Ray entered the apartment an hour after he should have done; it wasn't like he could have gone home in the middle of a trauma. He sighed as he threw his keys into the tray by the door.

"Neela? You home?" He hoped she was, he kinda needed to do something about that look that Morris, Sam, Jane, Crenshaw, well, _everyone_, had told him had been on Neela's face all afternoon.

"In here." Her voice was muffled, coming from their bedroom.

_Great._ She was obviously pissed enough at him that she'd gone to bed already.

He dumped his bag on the sofa, picked it up again and emptied it out and put everything away, and headed into see her. He came to a sudden stop just inside the doorway.

"Neela?" She was lying on the bed, the sheets changed since that morning, wearing nothing but the lingerie she'd been teasing him with, and refusing to wear, for the last two weeks.

"Ray." She turned to face him with a look on her face that he'd never seen before. Looking him up and down she crooked her finger and beckoned him over. When he'd taken three steps she held her hand up to stop him.

"Wh-?" He stopped again as she held a finger to her lips.

She turned back over and switched on the CD player, a soft jazz filtered out of the speakers on either side of the bed.

"Strip." _What?_

"Strip." She waited a moment and delivered her threat, "Or I change back into my hoodie and jeans and watch _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_."

_Ok, then._

As the music played he slowly unzipped his hoodie, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He shifted it off of his shoulders and threw it to the floor. As he looked up from the floor and began pulling his t-shirt slowly up he caught the look in Neela's eyes and swallowed a smirk, it looked like she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

The t-shirt soon hit the floor and he watched as she squirmed slightly, and then glared at his smile.

"Carry on." She made a 'get on with it gesture with her hand'. Definitely getting to her.

He toed off his sneakers and his hands went to his jeans belt, watching as she shifted again. He undid the clasp and pulled on the end of the belt, letting it slip through the loops on his jeans.

As the belt hit the floor Neela moved up onto her knees, he almost stopped and pounced, almost. Smirking, and remembering the hurry he'd been in that morning, he undid the top button on his jeans and tugged, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

His girlfriend who seemed to be off in another world. His girlfriend who shook her head and crooked a finger again,

"Get over here." This time he did pounce, only to be taken by surprise and turned over so that she straddled his chest.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smirked up at her, wondering what she was going to do next, he hoped it was that thing she did with her-. He stopped his thought as she grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, apparently not going for the thing where she did that _thing_.

He was just about to ask what she was thinking as the look on her face turned to nervous, then determined as her left hand moved from his wrists,

"Stay." She ordered. That hand snuck under the pillow and reached for something he couldn't see of tell what it was until he felt the fleece touch his wrists and the telltale snick of the cuffs closing around his wrists and the headboard.

Oh. _Oh_.

He grinned at her and shifted to get more comfortable. He was definitely glad that it wasn't the thing she did when she-

The thought stopped when he heard a banging on the apartment door. She froze.

"Don't, they'll go away."

It looked like she was trying to ignore whomever it was as she slithered down his front. The banging continued and she sighed as she started to move away. The cuffs rattled against the bars of the headboard as tried to reach for, get her change her mind.

"If you ignore it they'll think no one's in."

It looked like she was thinking about it, right up until the whomever it was shouted through the door,

"Neela? Ray? Guys? I brought beer."

She slumped against him, laughing.

"Morris, he's never going to go. He knows we're here. Your car is outside and he knows I was planning on watching a film tonight."

He watched, disbelievingly, as she got up, threw on her pyjamas and headed for the door.

"Neela!" She turned back and he wriggled his wrists, "At least..."

She shook her head,

"I'm just going to get rid of him."

He lay there, completely uncovered and attached to the bed, waiting for her to get rid of the goof. Eventually he heard the door shut and her head back over to their room. The door opened and she appeared,

"Thank God, did you get-"

He stopped as Morris' appeared behind Neela, his eyes widening as he spotted Ray. He could only watch as Neela noticed Morris had followed her and she pushed him out of the way and slammed the bedroom door shut, Morris left on the other side.

He could hear Morris' laughter as Neela leaned against the door in shock, her hand moving up to cover her face in shame. She stepped away from the door and headed back over to the bed. She leaned over and found the key.

As she unlocked the cuffs and watched him redress quickly she laughed, finally adding,

"And _this_," she waved her hand over the scene and towards the door and Morris waiting in the lounge, "is why I don't do spontaneous!"


End file.
